The Seed of Our Love
by TamyG
Summary: Guy and Marian are married, and expecting a child. How will a pregnant wife affect Guy's life? .. AU. Nothing serious, just something to lighten the mood.
1. First Trimester

**A/N: If this fic gets a good reception, I might consider future chapters.**

* * *

**First Trimester**

_One evening,_

"Love, where are you?" Guy inquired as he entered the manor that sheltered him and his beautiful, pregnant wife, Lady Marian.

"Up here, darling." Marian's voice replied from the direction of their chamber.

The tall man hurried up stairs, and as soon as he stepped into the room, he got hands wrapped around his neck, and lips locked into his, pressing a devouring kiss.

"Someone is overexcited!" Guy exclaimed once the kiss broke, while trying to catch his breath.

Marian giggled then cooed sensually, as she grabbed her husband from his belt, "Would you wish otherwise?"

In return, Guy scooped his wife of the ground, bringing her closer to his pounding chest, and whispered huskily, "I would wish to have _all_ of you, Ms. Gisborne."

* * *

After a couple of evenings, at one of Nottingham's taverns, Guy sat in usual corner with a pitcher of ale in front of him.

"What's with the long face Giz?" Allan questioned, as he walked toward the sighing man, next to Robin.

"Yah, Gisborne. You seem rather under the weather tonight." Robin remarked.

Guy looked at them with eyes of a defeated soldier, "If either of you decide to be wed, think twice before getting your wives pregnant."

The two men looked at the man quizzically.

"Just a word for the wise." Guy said meekly then drank a mouthful from his goblet.

"What happened? Is Marian all right?" Robin asked with concern.

"Marian happened." Guy sighed, as he remembered how many times he- no, his wife- had bedded him last night, and the night before, draining all his energy; however, he wasn't going to share such an intimate detail of his marriage.

"Huh?" the two mean interjected in unison, as curiosity took the better of them.

"Don't get me wrong, I love Marian, but I never imagined that a pregnant woman would be so exhausting. And her mood swings are unbearable." Guy explained, "The other day, she told me that she craved squirrels."

"Squirrels?" Robin frowned.

"Yes, squirrels. And don't give me that look. It's entirely your fault Hood! For once feeding her such a pitiful creature!" Guy growled, "Have you any idea how hard it is to catch one?"

"You, Giz? Catching a squirrel?" Allan chuckled, "I'm not being funny, but I would have definitely enjoyed watching you do th- OUCH!"

"Shut it, Allan!" Guy spat as he smacked the back of Allan's head.

"So, did you catch any?" Robin asked, while suppressing a chuckle.

"Obviously." Guy answered proudly, and then added, "And it even turned out into a fairly tempting dinner."

"Then I can't see the problem in a man bending to his pregnant wife's wants and needs." Robin stated.

"Not when the wife mourns her dinner, and calls her husband a squirrel murderer." Guy replied with a weary voice, as he buried his face in his palms, hiding the awkwardness he felt.

Few seconds, and the two men burst into a fit of laughter.

"A squirrel murderer? Seriously?" Allan exclaimed through his laughter.

"Oh, shut up you two!" Guy grimaced, and turned his back to them.

Once the two men stopped laughing, Robin patted Guy's back and encouraged, "Don't worry brother, for it's only for a few months. And think of the reward. A handsome boy or a beautiful girl."

"Yah, that's what keeps me going." Guy smiled wearily, as he thought of his unborn child.

"Guy?" a voice echoed throughout the tavern.

"God no…" Guy muttered under his breath, "Marian?" He ducked behind a wooden column, and whispered, "Tell her that I left!"

"But you jus-" Robin protested.

"No buts! I'll '_keep going'_ starting tomorrow!" Guy cut off.

"MARIAN! Over here!" Allan shouted with a wicked grin, and waved his hand.

"Oh! Allan, Robin!" Marian called with a beaming smile, "Haven't seen you two in a while."

"Curse you, Allan A' Dale." Guy seethed with a low voice, and then stepped from behind the column and smiled, "Hey, Love."

"Well then lads, I'll be _needing_ my husband for the rest of the night." Marian said as she grabbed her husband's arm with a hinting grin, and walked to the door.

Guy looked back, and shot Allan with the deadliest look ever.

"What's wrong with him?" Robin asked in confusion.

"I'm not being funny, but an innocent lad like you would never know what a pregnant woman can do." Allan insinuated with a chuckle.

Robin, still confused, looked at Allan then at the couple as they headed toward the exist. He saw Marian's hand sneaking its way under Guy's tunic, and turned bright red as he realized what Allan had meant.

* * *

**A/N: More chapters?**


	2. You Stink!

**A/N: Thanks to LunarLycan87 & C (Guest) for reviewing the first chapter! I really appreciate it you guys! :D**

* * *

"I can't take it anymore!" The pregnant woman cried out, and pointed a finger at the door, "Please, just leave."

The tall man was about to protest, unfortunately, "Leave!" The woman shouted at him before he could say anything.

Baffled and confused, the man couldn't do anything but oblige to his wife's outrageous request. Thus, he left, and was heading to the stable, when his brothers, Robin and Archer, intercepted him.

"Hey Guy!" Archer greeted, "Would you like to shoot some arrows with us?"

"Hey, Archer." Guy replied darkly, "Thank you, but I'm not in the right mood."

"What did she do this time?" Robin asked, as he tried drawing a sympathetic expression, but failed miserably, for he couldn't wipe the amused grin from his face.

"What? Who?" Archer looked curiously at both men.

"Marian!" Allan's voice answered promptly, as he joined the lot.

"You sound awfully excited." Guy growled at Allan, "You know, I still plan to have my revenge for what you have done last time."

"Would someone tell me what's going on?!" Archer questioned with a frown, "What's wrong with Marian?"

"She kicked me." Guy grimaced with folded arms.

"Kicked you?" Allan teased, "Where? In the bum?"

"Oh, Shut up Allan!" Guy retorted, "She kicked me out of the house!"

"What?!" Robin exclaimed with widening eyes, "Why would she do that?"

"Well..." Guy sighed hesitantly, "She says I stink."

"Pfft!" Allan exclaimed, earning himself a glare from Guy.

"Is this normal around here?" Archer whispered questionably to Robin.

"Yah, I guess." Robin chuckled.

Meanwhile, Allan got closer to Guy, extremely close.

"What the hell Allan?!" Guy sneered in disgust, and pushed Allan away, "Would you stop sniffing me!"

"You don't stink." Allan replied, then paused as if in deep thought, and with a serious face he added, "I'm not being funny, but you actually smell like lilies."

"Lilies?" The brothers exclaimed in unison, and burst into laughter. While Allan got a decent smack to the face that would most definitely bruise into a bright combination of green and purple.

"Oh, Guy of Gisborne!" Marian's voice came scolding, "Why did you do such a thing?"

"Yah! Why did you?!" Allan winced, as he rubbed his swelling cheek.

"You deserve worse, and you know it." Guy shrugged meekly at Allan, and then looked at his wife, "Did something happen. Love?"

"Hi Robin. Hi Archer." Marian waved at the two brothers, then turned to her husband, and answered sheepishly, "No. I just came to apologize, darling."

"Hey, Marian." Robin smiled.

"Hi, Mrs. Gisborne." Archer greeted respectfully, "How far along are you?"

"Almost two months." Marian beamed as she caressed her bulging belly.

"Oi, Robin. You gotta catch up to them!" Allan grinned as he gave him a slap to the back.

"C'mon, it has only been a month since I and Kate got married." Robin replied with a timid smile, as he scratched the tip of his nose nervously.

"So what? We're still expecting some good news in the coming couple of months." Marian teased, as she poked Robin, "Don't disappoint us, _Robin Hood_."

"O' come on, Marian." Guy smirked, "Don't be a tease."

Marian giggled, and then started sniffing, "Something smells good. Oh, you two!" She pointed at Robin and Archer, "You both smell quite lovely! Have you used something?"

"Seriously?" Guy grimaced at his wife's sudden remark.

"Oi, Giz." Allan whispered, "I'm not being funny, but I think your wife's nose has gone dotty."

"You think?" Guy scowled, and stormed to the stable.


	3. Fish and Ducks

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed and followed. I'm really sorry for the late update. It's really hard to come up with funny stuff, and I'm not that quite confident of this chapter. But I do hope you like it!**

* * *

"Ah! Hey there, Guy!" Much greeted the father-to-be, "What are you doing out here alone?"

"Tsk... the talkative one." Guy snorted annoyingly, and then answered Much's question, "Can't you see? I am feeding the duck."

"Hey! Is Marian craving ducks now?" Robin, who was walking next to Much, asked Guy with a teasing grin.

"Oooh. Shut it, Hood!" Guy sneered at the Lord of Huntington as he tossed bread crumbs to the ducks.

"What? Oh, come along." Robin wrapped an encouraging arm around Guy's neck, "What happened this time?"

"Can you at least hide your obvious amusement?!" Guy spat as he darted angry eyes at Robin.

"Is this one of the famous '_Marian kicked me out_' moments?" Much inquired excitedly as he finally grasped the situation. He then sniffed the air and asked, "Do you smell grilled fish?"

"Seriously?" Guy scowled, "What are you, a hound of some kind?"

The dark-haired man sighed. He unfolded the covered platter that was lying next to him, and offered its contents to the two men, "Here. You can have it since Marian obviously won't mind doing so."

"Hah! My nose was on the spot!" Much exclaimed happily, and grabbed the offered food.

"Oh. So it was fish then?" Robin asked rhetorically as he let out a muffled laugh.

"I think I should seriously consider building myself some kind of a shelter soon." Guy mumbled wearily, as he felt quite homeless these days.

"Hmm, a small hut perhaps?" A voice suggested.

"Yah that sounds lovely." Guy sighed, but soon looked at the source of the voice with shocked filled eyes.

"Well, well. Hope you enjoy living in that hut of yours!" Marian spat, and stomped away angrily, "And here I was feeling bad for my earlier behavior!"

"No! Marian, darling, wait!" Guy cried out for his wife as he tried to catch up to her.

"Oh you stay away from me, Guy Crispin of Gisborne." Marian warned as she picked up her pace.

"Hmm... I don't know whether to laugh… hmm... or feel bad for him..." Munch remarked as he chewed on the fish.

"Well, bad deeds do come back a bite you in the bum." Robin replied a matter of faculty.

"Hmph. It does, doesn't it?" Much said as he looked at Robin before the two burst into laughter.

* * *

**A/N: Please do leave a review. It would mean the world to me! :D**


End file.
